Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No.H10-239064 discloses a conventional complex sensor for detecting angular velocity and acceleration (hereinafter referred to as complex sensor).
FIG. 6 is a cross sectional view of the above-described complex sensor. This sensor includes supporting substrate 13 having an angular velocity detection device 11 and an acceleration detection device 12 fixed on an upper surface thereof, and circuit board 14 having thereon a signal processing circuit (not shown) for processing signals detected with respect to angular velocity and acceleration. Metal shield case 15 houses angular velocity detection device 11, acceleration detection device 12 and supporting member 13. Resin protection case 16 houses circuit board 14 and shield case 15, and is provided with connector portion 17 protruding outwardly. Connector portion 17 of protection case 16 has four connector terminals 18 disposed therein.
Respective connector terminals 18 are electrically connected with angular velocity detection device 11 and acceleration detection device 12 via lead wires (not shown) and circuit board 14. An opening of protection case 16 is closed with resin lid 19. Operation of the above-configured complex sensor is described below. When angular velocity and acceleration are given at the same time on a complex sensor, angular velocity detection device 11 outputs an angular velocity signal, while acceleration detection device 12 outputs an acceleration signal.
A signal processing circuit (not shown) disposed on circuit board 14 processes the angular velocity signal and the acceleration signal, and delivers these processed signals to a computer, via lead wires (not shown) and connector terminals 18, for detection of angular velocity and acceleration.
Need for such a complex sensor containing an angular velocity detection device and acceleration detection device in a single casing are increasing rapidly in the industry, especially in the automobile sector where compactness and lightness in terms of weight are earnestly pursued.
Such a sensor is also required to have a higher accuracy and reliability, and a lower cost.
Conventional complex sensors have been improved to an almost satisfactory level with respect to compactness and lightness in terms of weight, protection against external noise, and cost.
However, such tasks as higher level protection against vibration as well as electromagnetic wave noise from outside, further cost reduction through reduction in assembly work steps and number of parts, and the like, are still left to be solved. In order to improve these outstanding tasks to a satisfactory level, a basic layout of constituent components, arrangement of electrical connections, mechanical strength and other basic factors of a sensor need to be thoroughly reviewed.